Chocolate's and Snow
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: Feliciano has dragged Ludwig, Lovino and Gilbert on a ski trip, but he can't ski even if his life depends on it. But more than he hold a little secret. Silly two-shot, GerIta, Prumano. Rated for chapter 2. AU.


**A/N Just a silly little Valentine's thingy, inspired by the ski vacation I currently am on 8D I'm just skiing, writing and watching Doctor Who all days long~ It's amazing w So yeah, it's Valentine's day, and next chapter will be pure smut 8D I'm just gonna write it =_= So yes, please ENJOY and review~!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate's and Snow<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Ve! Luddy, Luddy, WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Feli! Stop!"

With a high scream, Feli crashed into his German boyfriend, who luckily enough could keep them from going down the mountain and only fall down on the snow. The brunette whined and tried to push himself up again but his tired limps gave way and he once again fell over Ludwig. The blond sighed and pushed himself up, looking at his boyfriend hopelessly.

"Feli-"

He got interrupted by a man on snowboard, swishing down the mountain and stopping just above them, making the snow fly up high in the air and fall upon the two lying on the ground. When the snow had settled back down on the ground, a man dressed in black pants, a green ski jacket and a matching green cap removing the reddish ski goggles from his eyes to reveal two irritated chocolate brown eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked and the usual frown was back on his face.

"I fell…" Feli whined and finally got up to sitting with Ludwig's help, his legs in a very awkward position but the ski's stopping him from moving out of it.

A second snowboarder stopped just like the first, once again spraying the couple with snow. He dusted of some snow from the shoulder of his red jacket before grinning at them.

"Did you trip again, Ita-cakes? Why did you insist on going skiing if you so obviously can't? Not like me and Lovi!" When he said that he threw and arm around the smaller mans shoulders, grinning like mad. It was obvious he love this, the white snow below their equipment, the sun shining upon them, the trees surrounding them, and that he could pick on Feliciano for falling. Ita-cakes was the infamous nickname he'd given the Italian when he found out that he was from Italy and loved cake. He tried lots of times to flirt with him, but his little brother got the man. But that was before he met the adorable Feliciano's handsome and sexy older brother Lovino, whom he fell in love with and now was happily dating.

"Get off bastard" Lovino snarled and fought against the strong arm around his shoulder, squeezing really comfortable really. "It's nothing to pick on him for." He turned to his brother and reached out a hand. "Are you okay?"

Feli nodded and glanced at Ludwig as he got up on his feet. Feli took his brothers hand and got up. He knew the trip had been his idea, but he hadn't thought about the fact that he still couldn't ski. They had been to the Alps a few times, but he had never stood on a pair of skis.

"V-ve… I'm sorry Luddy…"

"Nothing to be sorry for" Ludwig answered without looking at him and fixing his goggles that had fallen out of place. "Accidents happen. But maybe we should move to the children's area?"

Full of shame Feli nodded, he didn't want to be a burden, he just wanted them to have a good time. But it seemed he and his inability to ski only messed up.

"We'll go to the top again, if that's fine" Lovino said and looked worried at his little brother. Feli fired him a smile that almost didn't reach the happy levels his smiles usually where.

"Sure! I don't want to slow you down. Oh, and Lovi!" He waved for his brother to come closer and carefully Lovi slid down to his brother. They ignored the curios look they got from the Beilschmidt brothers, aka their boyfriends, and Feli brought his mouth close to his brother's ear and began whispering. Lovino's eyes widened and he looked at Feli with shock.

"If that's what you want… It's in the cabin, you can take it later."

"Grazie Lovi!" Feliciano beamed and turned down, pointing the tips of his skis together and beginning the slow trip down the slope. "See you later."

Simultaneously, Lovino and Gilbert put on their goggles, looked at each other, nodded and turned so they swished down the mountain again. When they disappeared down the slope Ludwig sighed and turned to Feli.

"Think you can do it?" He asked as Feli almost lost his balance again.

"Yeah… Can we go to the cabin again?" He asked, staring at his feet, telling them to keep still.

Ludwig nodded, and together they started the slow ride down the mountain.

**Xxx(OwO)xxX**

"I'm fine now, Luddy, you go catch up with our brothers!" Feli said and smiled reassuring to Ludwig. "I just need a break."

Ludwig didn't say anything. Only leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Feli's lips, surprising him. And before the Italia could react properly and answer it, Ludwig pulled away.

"Right. I'm sorry for before" he looked apologetic at his boyfriend. "I'll see you soon."

"Ve, have fun" Feli gave him a last smile and kissed Ludwig's cheek, then shutting the door. He had a plan, he knew what to do. But first Ludwig needed to be gone. He peeked through the blinds, checking if the blond was gone. And yes, the blond man clad in blue ski gear. Feli smiles to himself and starts humming.

He walks into the kitchen, taking out something he had hid for their whole stay there.

"This is going to be perfect."

**Xxx(OwO)xxX**

"And once again we're down after an awesome go! We're awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed and threw his arms around Lovino making them both fall down on the snow, and Lovino screaming.

"What are you doing you fucking idiot?" Lovi yelled when he felt snow sip into his jacket, under everything and down his skin. "Use that brain of yours sometimes, will you?"

"Do you know what day it is today?" Gilbert asked, totally ignoring Lovino's question. He placed his hands on Lovino's chest, resting his chin on them. He grinned as Lovi furrowed his brows, thinking.

"I think it's Tuesday…" The Italian answered and looked back at Gilbert who rolled his eyes.

"The 14th of February?" He tried again, still grinning.

"Don't ring any bells," Lovino said in all honesty. He seriously couldn't think of it. The white snow blinded him, and the feeling of Gilbert lying on top of him, even through the thick layers of clothes keeping their bodies apart he could feel the heat radiate from him. He felt his cheeks heat up, and told himself it was from the cold.

"I'll let you think about it" Gilbert grinned and pushed his elbows into Lovino's belly, making him groan, to push himself forward and lock Lovino's lips against his own.

Lovino let him do as he pleased, not like he disliked it, he actually answered the kiss. But the snow on his back, the elbows digging into his ribs and the weight of Gilbert laying on him made it all a little worse. So he pushed Gilbert away, making the albino whine.

"I don't think this place is a good make out place…" Lovino pushed him away and stood up; he unfastened his right foot from the snowboard. "And I'm not in the mood, shut that fucking mouth of yours, bastard."

"Make me" Gilbert grinned and stood up him too, doing the same. Lovino rolled his eyes and kicked away, making his way to the lift where Ludwig stood and waited for them, and impatient glimpse in his eyes.

"What's wrong, West?" Gilbert yelled when he saw the glimpse. "Wants to go home to check on Ita-cakes?"

Ludwig looked like he wondered if he should admit it or if they already knew, and just sighed. "Yeah. I'm worried of him being alone."

"You can go, I'm sure me and Lovi will do just fine!"

"Who says I'll be fine with you, bastard? I'm lucky I haven't gotten med yet!"

Lovi aimed a punch for Gilbert's face, but laughing, the albino ducked and pulled Lovino close. They fought a bit, Gilbert laughing at Lovino's screams.

Ludwig can feel a small sting in his heart, no matter how irritating the younger Italian can be, he loves him, and he wished he could be here right now. He wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, tell him he was sorry and spend the rest of the day together with him. Getting cozy and maybe… get go a bit longer.

"I'm going back to the cabin, I wanna check on Feli" he announced and turned around but was stopped by Gilbert.

"I don't think you'll find him there."

Wide-eyed and grinning, Gilbert pointed up the ski slope, Ludwig followed his finger to see what he pointed at.

A person, dressed in the same blue jacket and pants as Feli, a white hat, a black scarf around the lower part of his face, and reflecting goggles, standing steady on a snowboard coming their way down the hill. He made scarp turns, jumping and going faster than Lovino and Gilbert, flying down the hill, looking as free as a bird. And happy, he looked happier than ever. Even though they couldn't see his mouth, they knew he was happy, full of happiness and life. Ludwig stared. He didn't care his eyes where the size of UFO's, he just couldn't believe it. The smaller man, who couldn't keep up his balance on a pair of ski's now stood as steady as he was when standing still on his two feet on a flat road.

It couldn't possibly be Feliciano.

"Ve~ Luddy~!" the snowboarder called out as he approached them and took off his goggles, grinning at the three men in front of him, two of them (kind of) grinning back.

"Feli? How- what- w-when…" Ludwig stared when Feli unattached his right foot and made way over to the blond, who weren't able to form real sentences.

"Ah, sorry I didn't tell you before, but I really, _really _wanted to ski with you…" Feli pouted a bit, looking up at Ludwig through long eyelashes. "Lovino and I have been snowboarding for years… I've never stood on a pair of skis. Sorry I didn't tell you, I thought it was kind of awkward…"

"Dummkopf" Ludwig said and moved forward to embrace his boyfriend. "I'm sorry for this morning-"

"No no no! _I'm _sorry! I just… I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you," Feli took hold of Ludwig's shirt and buried his face against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent. "I didn't want to be a burden…"

"You're never a burden" Ludwig kissed the top of his head.

"W-well… I just figured, since you wanted to ski, I had to, too…" Feli looked up once again, small tear drops hanging from his eyelashes. "I just… wanted to be close to you, and have fun. Since it is Valentine's day…"

Lovino froze and slowly turned to look at Gilbert. "It's Valentine's day?"

"Hush, we're getting to the good part" Gilbert smirked and wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist.

"Feli…" Ludwig was still kind of stunned, not really able to get his brain to work as he wanted.

"I just want to be close to you, do stuff with you, I love you, I…" He leant up and pressed his mouth to his lover's ear, whispering something that made the German's face flush a crimson red, quickly me took of his skis, motioning for Feli to do the same with his snowboard. As soon as the equipment was off their feet and on their shoulders, Ludwig grabbed Feli's hand and dragged him towards their cabin leaving their brother's behind.

"Hey, wanna eat out tonight?" Gilbert asked Lovino, grinning at him.

"Why?" he glanced up at his boyfriend, who looked like he had something big going on, skeptically. "Why can't we to go home?"

"'Cause I think West is getting some tonight" Gilbert grinned, making Lovino's face flush and hide his face in his hands.

"I did _not _want that sight in my head…"

"And I've already booked tables" His grin just refused to die, and Lovi couldn't help but smile back. Gilbert had it all planned to. Lovino didn't have to know just yet that he had just earlier this day given a waiter a small velvet box, asking him to bring it to their table later that night. "Come on, it's gonna be special! It _is _Valentine's after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review and make me happy? QwQ It IS Valentine's~**


End file.
